Tomorrow
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Charlie Weasley knows that all his problems began when he became Minister of Magic. To be honest he never wanted to be Minister one of his boyfriends Harry Potter had conviced him to take the job. But when his secretary a man named Phoenix makes problems for Charlie how will Draco and Harry react? And is it to late to fix things with both boys? This sure to be a day Charlie won't f


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Build-A-Bear, Games Night, Wacky Wandmakers, Mythology assignment, and Seasonal: Tarot Cards on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Pop Figure Collection - Gendry: Brown Shirt (trait) stubborn, Beard (prompt) write about someone hopelessly in love, and Black Boots (color) black.**

**Build-A-Bear - Accessorize your bear: Leash (dialogue) "I hate you."**

**Games Night - Dare (trait) Charismatic **

**Wacky Wandmakers - Silver Lime wood (color) rose pink, and Dragon Heartstring core (character) Charlie Weasley**

**Mythology assignment - Mr. World: (prompt) Write about a Minister of Magic's day at the office.**

**Seasonal: Tarot Cards - Three of Swords: (prompt) write about heartbreak.**

**Warning for slight OOC, and cheating on a partner or two. Word count is 2,543 words. I hope you all enjoy Tomorrow.**

His day always started with a fight, or at least that's how Charlie Weasley saw. The redhead had barely opened his eyes when Harry started in on him. It was always the same thing too. It was always about Charlie either spending too much time Draco, or Charlie spending too much time at work.

"What's happening today?" Harry asked as he ran a hand through his black hair making it look more ruffled and absurdly cute. His green eyes raked Charlie's own for an answer. "You aren't going into the office again. Are you?"

Charlie sighed. This was the fourth time this week they'd gotten into this argument about him going into work. Didn't Harry get that when he took office that Charlie wouldn't be around as often as he used to be?

"Yes, Harry," Charlie sighed as he threw his legs over the side of the bed. "I told you and Draco both that yesterday. Did you think that I'd have more time once I became Minister of Magic?"

Harry didn't take this well. He never did take it well hearing that Charlie was giving his time and attention to something or someone who wasn't Draco or Harry, himself. The younger man was way too stubborn for his own good and it would one day lose him everything.

"I didn't think that, Charlie," Harry sighed looking towards were Draco was reclining watching the fight unfold. "Aren't you concerned that we're not getting as much attention as we used, Draco?"

Draco held up his hands as he got out of bed, pulling the sheet he was holding around him. "I'm staying out of this," he told Harry. "I don't want your stubbornness to get me in trouble too."

In the end Harry ended up saying some very hurtful things to Charlie that still rung through his head as he walked past the desk of his secretary. He was so lost in the fight that he just had with Harry that he didn't realize that his brother, Bill, was waiting in his office.

"You look deep in thought today, Charlie," Bill exclaimed with a smile that fell short as he realized that these weren't exactly happy thoughts his brother was having. "What happened now?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Charlie sighed. "Just another stupid argument with Harry." He sat down behind his desk pulling some the files out of his to read pile that had already started to grow before he got there. "It's nothing really. Harry got heated that I wasn't spending as much time with him and Draco again. I told him…."

"Harry, of all, people, should know how much responsibility you have on your plate," Bill said as though Harry, himself, was in the room. "Doesn't he get that you only put yourself through the race to be Minister because he suggested it?"

"I didn't tell him that," Charlie admitted reading through the next file in the pile on his desk. "I just didn't know that it would matter…"

"It does matter," Bill exclaimed as he watched his younger brother, who looked miserable. "Doesn't he see how miserable you look because of all this fighting? Have you told Harry how you feel about this?"

"No," Charlie admitted again. "Look, Bill, I have a lot of these files to go through and busy day of meetings to go through. Can we talk about this later?"

"Are you free for lunch, then?"

"I'm meeting Harry and Draco for lunch downtown. But perhaps later after I'm done work we go to the Leaky Cauldron and get some firewhiskey or something?"

"I'd love that, little brother."

Charlie watched as Bill walked out of his office. He hadn't truly wanted to become Minister of Magic like Bill had said. He'd only done it because Harry had said it would make him more interesting. Now that Charlie thought about it, Harry had gotten Draco on side before going to Charlie about becoming Minister. He couldn't help but think had they been sneaking around and planning behind his back all this time. A knock broke him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," Charlie called.

The door opened and in walked his secretary. Harry and Draco had chosen the man, who was about their age, to work for him. They must have chosen him to see if Charlie would stay faithful, otherwise why would they choose such a good looking man.

"Your first meeting is here, Minister Weasley," the grey eyed man said as he held the door open for someone behind him. "Miss Granger from the Daily Prophet."

"He knows perfectly well who I am, Phoenix," Hermione said as she walked past the black haired blue eyed man in question. "I am his sister-in-law after all."

Charlie stood up and pulled Hermione's chair out like the gentleman he was raised to be. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Charlie couldn't help wondering if Phoenix was watching him. If maybe Phoenix would be interested in him. In that sort of way that wasn't boss/employee.

Hermione cleared her throat and nodded towards Phoenix who was still standing in the doorway eyes trained on Charlie.

"That will be all, Phoenix," Charlie said, wishing that he didn't have to send his distraction from his earlier fight with Harry.

"Shall we start?" He said sitting back behind his desk and steepling his finger the way he used to see Percy do when they were younger.

Hermione nodded. "First question," she said reading through a couple of notecards, "a lot of people want to know about your relationship with both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. How is that going?"

Charlie sighed trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make him look guilty of having second thoughts about being with his boyfriends.

"As with all relationships," Charlie began, "it has its ups and downs. But I'm sure that you didn't come here to discuss my sex life. Can we get down to the real point of your visit, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed a gentle pink that almost maked the rose pink top she was wearing. She cleared her throat and looked through her notecards again. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "Steer clear of the relationship aspect." She then stopped at one particular notecard. "We have a question from Harry Potter. He wants to know what you are doing for the house elves?"

If Charlie was actually paying attention he'd have found a curious tone of Hermione's voice to be odd. He'd also wonder why Harry would be asking about house elves. He knew that Harry had given Dobby a funeral at Shell Cottage but he didn't know that this was a cause that Harry was for.

"Well," Charlie began, "we are thinking of giving the house elves wages for their work. We're not sure that will work out well but we will try."

"And is true you turned down an opportunity to put up a monument to Dobby the house elf who rescued Harry Potter?"

The interview broke down from there. He ended up getting into the same fight with Hermione that he had with Harry. Hermione, of course, accused him of being against her organization, SPEW. She stormed out before Charlie could answer her accusation against him. The slammed shut shaking the walls.

A few minutes later Phoenix was in his office again with a steaming cup of hot cocoa like his mother used to bring Charlie when he was upset about something. "Your mother told me you like hot chocolate when you're upset, Minister," Phoenix said as he set the hot chocolate down next to Charlie's hand.

Was it his imagination or did Phoenix just brush his hand against Charlie's own? Charlie mustered a smile and thank you, trying to ignore the blush creeping up his cheeks. He was a loyal boyfriend to both Harry and Draco.

"I'll let you know when your appointment is here," Phoenix said letting himself out with a knowing smile as eyes lingered on Charlie.

The next two appointments went pretty well. The Aurors got their raise like they wanted. He did an interview with the Quibbler which didn't break down into a fight like the one with Hermione did. All in all everything went perfectly until after his interview with Luna.

"Can I talk to you, sir?" Phoenix asked as he poked his head into the office. "It's really important and has to been done now."

"Of course," Charlie said, hoping nothing was seriously wrong with his secretary, his escape. "Come in." He pulled out a chair for Phoenix like he had with Hermione. "Sit, please. I insist."

Phoenix smiled as he walked across the room and sat down in the chair in front of the still standing Charlie. He took the redhaired man's hands lacing his fingers through the older man's own.

Charlie got down he was on eye level with Phoenix. Not expecting what was going to happen next at all. "If you need anyth…"

Phoenix's mouth was pressed firmly and passionately against his own. Charlie had only dreamed of this happening. Not that he was disloyal to Draco and Harry. He knew perfectly well he was very loyal to his boyfriends. But he couldn't bring himself to break the kiss with this perfect combination of both his Harry and Draco.

The door opened and Charlie felt Phoenix's lips twist into a smirk as he pulled away from Charlie slapping the older man across the face.

"Minister," he exclaimed, "I'm not that sort of man. You have two perfect boyfriends waiting for you at home."

"What is this?" Harry asked looking between the furiously blushing Weasley on his knees and the standing man in front of him.

"I don't want to know," Draco said tears in his eyes. He turned on his heel and walked out of the office.

Harry, however, wasn't one to back down from a fight. He stormed over to Charlie. "Why?" he demanded. "Why did you do that? Where Draco and I not enough for you?"

"It's not like that…."

"Then what was it like, Charlie?"

"Phoenix was the one who kissed me. I would never hurt you. Or Draco, for that matter. I love you both so much."

"Well I hate you," Harry shouted storming towards the door where Draco stood with his back to the scene. Harry whispered something to Draco, who nodded curtly. "Consider yourself single now."

Charlie felt his heart break as he watched Harry put a comforting arm around a sniffling Draco, leading the other man off. Charlie cursed himself for even thinking about Phoenix before. Now that he didn't have Harry and Draco he knew he was hopelessly in love with both of the younger men.

Phoenix walked over to Charlie and attempted to put a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder.

Charlie shook the comforting hand off his shoulder. "Gather your things," he said shortly. "You overstepped yourself, Phoenix. Your fired."

After that Charlie sent out notes to the rest of his appointments rescheduling them for a later date. After what had just happened, he didn't particularly want to fake a smile for the rest of the day, and pretend that everything was alright. He then flooed to the Burrow. He knew that would be the only place he'd be able to find solace.

His mother was already there waiting with a comforting hug and swift smack to the back of his head.

"You should have seen that coming from that young man, Charles Weasley," she said, folding her arms over her chest. "I didn't trust him as soon as I saw him. I'm surprised he didn't cause problems for you sooner than this."

"Mum," Bill said calling her attention over towards the doorway where he stood with Fleur and Victoire, "don't you think Charlie's punishing himself enough over this?"

Nothing was said about the incident after that. Charlie spent the rest of the evening with his family and then went to the place he'd once shared with Harry and Draco. When he walked through the door Harry looked like he still wanted to argue.

"I'm only here to get some of my things," Charlie told Harry pointedly. Not that he actually wanted this to be the end of their little trio. He didn't want this to end. "But I want a chance to explain what happened."

"I think we know what hap…." Harry began angrily.

"Let him explain," Draco interrupted. "I want to hear what Charlie has to say."

"You aren't going to forgive him? Are you?"

Draco sighed. The pale blond man looked like he wanted to hear what Charlie had to say. Hopefully Draco would be more accepting than Harry was being.

"Phoenix said he wanted to discuss something very important with me," Charlie told Draco and Harry. "I...I was naive enough to buy into that. I allowed him to get close enough to ruin everything we've built here. But I can assure you that I didn't initiate the kiss."

"But you didn't stop it," Harry said angrily folding his arms over his chest. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Charlie sighed. He couldn't say he was in shock, because he wasn't in shock. He hadn't wanted to kiss Phoenix but he also hadn't not wanted to kiss the younger man either. He looked at Harry, whose eyes were green storm of rage, and Draco, whose grey-blue eyes were like a stormy sea, he knew then and there that he didn't want to lie to either of them. He wanted to be honest with them.

"I made a mistake," Charlie sighed. "I made a mistake by trusting Phoenix and there was a time that I thought there might be feelings there. But I don't think that any more. I love you both so dearly. I just want you both to believe that."

Draco and Harry shared a look between the two of them. A look that showed the pain they were both feeling now. Then the whispering began between the two of them.

Charlie could hear snippets of the conversation. "...basically cheating…." "...give him another chance. He does seem sorry…." The whispering continued for a good five minutes getting heated towards the end. But Charlie felt hopeful when Draco turned to him.

"We've decided to give you another chance," Draco told Charlie. At Charlie's excited look he held up a hand. "You won't be staying here until we're sure we can trust you though."

"That's the only way this will work," Harry added a hint of anger still in his voice. "Woo us, Charlie. Gain our trust back and then we'll see if we can live together again."

Charlie nodded as he walked off towards their once shared room and gathered his things. He'd be back here eventually. But for now he'd have to head home and start thinking of ways to gain Harry and Draco's trust back.

"Dinner's ready," his mum called as he stepped out of the fireplace after flooing back to the Burrow.

"I'm not hungry right now, Mum," he called as he trudged up the stairs mind racing with plans to win the loves of his life back. Crawling into bed early he vowed that tomorrow would be good. Tomorrow he'd start to win them back.

**I hope you all enjoyed Tomorrow.**


End file.
